A New Sunrise
by Tapulele1
Summary: Harry Potter se siente mal al ser abusado por su familia en constantes ocasión, el necesita y quiere ser amado por alguien y tener una familia donde no tenga que ver con los golpes y insultos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia la subí en el amor yaoi pero decidí escribirlo también en este lugar espero que os guste y si no os gusta el yaoi no entréis.**

–

 **Capitulo 1.**

Hola me llamo Harry Potter tengo 12 y ahora mismo me encontraba haciéndole el desayuno a mis odiosos tios y primo, a pesar de mi edad he tenido que crecer demasiado rapido para que no me mataran y me hicieran mucha mas cosas. Suspire al escuchar los constantes gritos de mi tio hacia mi persona asi que me di prisa y puse la mesa para que no se diera cuenta de que me habia que dado dormido y habia empezado tarde, " _si se da cuenta no me imagino lo que me pasaria"_ pense para mi mismo haciendo que sintiera un escalofrio bajar por mi espalda.

-Muchacho vete de aquí no quiero vete mientras como.

-Pero...

-Hoy te vas a la escuela sin desayunar asi que empieza a caminar.

-Si señor.

-Y muchacho.

-Si?

-No le digas a nadie que te paso en el brazo por que si no te pasara algo mucho peor.

Dijo el con un tono muy amenazante haciendo que a sintiera con la cabeza con algo de miedo y fuera corriendo hacia mi habitacion, cogiera mi mochila y cerrara la puerta de golpe para no escuchar nada mas. Haciendo que me hiciera dano en mi brazo magullado o roto sabia la verdad pero escocia y dolia mucho, " _ojala tuviera una familia que me quisiera de verdad"_ pense para mismo dejando un pequeño suspiro. De repente senti que alguien chocaba conmigo haciendo que cayera con fuerza al suelo y dejara salir un grito de dolor.

-Cariño estas bien?

Levante la cabeza y vi una mujer pelirroja, junto a un hombre seguida de unos chicos que al parecer eran sus hijos, baje la cabeza sin saber que me iba hacer dano asi que baje la cabeza y espere a que hiciera algo.

-Que haces?

-No me va a golpear?

-Ooh claro que no cariño!

-Quien diablos haria eso?

Me quede en silencio al recordar lo que me dijo el tio que lo que hice fue quedarme callado mirandolos con curiosidad. Ella se acerco a mi y enseguida me tense y le mire con algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo no te hare nada.

-No se acerque.

-No os acerqueis mas!

Dije yo poniendome de pie para salir corriendo lo mas rapido que daban mas piernas, podia sentir como alguien iba corriendo detras mia asi que acelere un poco, pero eso no duro mucho por que alguien me cogio del brazo y hizo que volteara para que a unos chicos totalmente identicos mirandome con algo que no pude identificar ya que nunca me miraron de esa manera.

-Por favor no salgas corriendo.

-Mi familia estan muy preocupados por ti.

-Preocupados por mi?

-Por que no deberian?

-No se.

-Vamos, como te llamas?

-Soy Harry Potter.

-HARRY POTTER?!

-Si.

Dije en un pequeño susurro al escuchar ese grito haciendo que me encogiera un poco ya que me asuste muchisimo.

-No te asustes no te vamos a hacer nada.

-Yo soy George Weasley.

-Y yo soy su hermano Fred.

-Ven con nosotros.

 **Continuara?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Harry.**

Iba caminando muy lentamente siguiendo a los dos gemelos los cuáles me estaban cogiendo de la mano para que no saliera corriendo ya que sabían y notaban mi horrible miedo hacia ellos, me pareció absolutamente raro que fueran tan buenos conmigo, _"con alguien como yo"_ pensé para mi mismos lanzando un suspiro algo cansado. Sentí como se detenían y me miraron con preocupación me soltaron para seguir caminando así que les seguí hacia donde ellos y su familia estaban esperando, los mire con cuidado y me acerque con mucho cuidado algo inseguro ya que no sabía si me iban hacer algo malo.

-Tranquilo cariño no te vamos a hacer daño.

-Ella tiene razón no te haremos daño.

Dijo el hombre mayor haciendo que me acercara aún mas y sonriera algo tímido.

-Me llamo Harry.

-Senrumls a verte asustado aunque podemos hacerte una pregunta?

-Si.

-¿Alguien te golpea o te hace daño?

Dijo la señora haciendo que me tensara y me pusiera muy nervioso al hablar del tema ya que el me había amenazado con hacerme algo realmente malo así que negué con la cabeza y mirara a suelo intentando controlar mi respiración para no cundir en el pánico ya que no quería formar el numerito delante de. De la nada pude escuchar la odiosa voz de Dudley haciendo que me girará para mirarlo y verlo parado delante de mi, _"por favor que no haga nada, por favor que no haga"_ pensé para mi mismo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Nada.

-Luego se lo diré a papá y mamá.

-¡Nooo!

-Pues contesta.

-Solo estaba hablando.

-¿Tu hablando?

-Joven tienes algún problema con que hablamos con el?

-Por mi hacer lo que os de la gana.

Dijo pasando por mi lado para susurrar me, _"cuando llegues a casa preparate"_ dijo en mi oído para luego largarse y dejarme allí parado parado delante de ellos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estas muy pálido.

-Yo...si.

Dije en un pequeño susurro bajando la cabeza y empezar a caminar lejos de allí para ir a la escuela ya que no quería que llegar muy tarde para que no llamaran al tío Vernon. Camine tranquilamente y entre a la escuela donde me esperaba los de siempre, los golpes y insultos de los amigos de mi primo Dudley, _"vamos Harry solo tienes que soportar un poco mas y ya esta"_ pensé para mi caminado totalmente decidido a pasar delante de ellos. Vi como ellos colocaban los pies para que cayera al suelo cosa que conseguí evitar, excepto uno el cual hizo que cayera sin remedio al suelo, todo el mundo que estaba allí empezaron a reírse de mi haciendo que negara con la cabeza y me pusiera de pie para irme de allí rápidamente. Me sentir en el rincón y puse toda mi atención a la ventana ya que me parecía mas interesante lo que había fuera que lo de adentro, y estar escuchando a la señorita de lengua era absolutamente aburrido y cono siempre estaba pelándose con los demás alumnos y gritando.

-¡Potter atiende una vez en tu vida!

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-No tienes escusas siempre es lo mismo eres mi alumno y tienes que aprender y por eso llamare a tus tíos para hablar con ellos.

-No...prometo atenderla la próxima vez.

-Lo siento mucho pero es por tu bien.

Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dejarme con las palabras en la boca haciendo que frunciera el ceño y empezara a temer, _"por ni bien, directamente me va a llevar a la muerte"_ pensé para mi yo totalmente horrorizado.

 **¿Continuara?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Fred** **.**

Estaba algo agobiado, casando y preocupado por el chico que había estado no hace mucho tiempo con nosotros, al principio al verlo me pareció imposible que fuera el niño que derrotó a quien todo el mundo sabe, a ese ser tan horroroso, a ese hombre que mató a inocentes por su propio beneficio, pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vi la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Pare de caminar haciendo que mi hermano también lo hiciera y me mirara con algo de duda y confusión.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy preocupado por Harry.

-Yo también pero que podemos hacer por el?

-Averiguar lo que está mal con el, esa reacción no es normal.

-Habia terror en su mirada.

Dijo el mirando a la nada para luego mirarme a mi.

-Te ayudaré.

-Gracias.

Dije lanzando un suspiro sentí como una mano se entrelazó con mis dedos haciendo que le mirara con sorpresa ya que nunca me daba ese tipo de tratos en sitios publico sólo cuando estábamos solos o cuando se lo pedía, vi como miraba a todos sitios para luego acercarse a mi cara y dar un beso en los labios haciendo que yo me sonrojara por aquello. Al separarse de mi empezo a reírse de mi haciendo que me enojara un poco con el, pero de pronto toda la atención se lo llevó alguien que estaba detrás mía así que mire para atrás para ver a nuestro hermano Percy, el cual parecía algo perdido y desorientado, así que nos acercamos y vi lo mal que estaba.

-Percy ¿estas bien?

-Si.

-Estas pálido.

Frunci el ceño al ver la falta de palabras de mi hermano mayor y le puse para mano en su frente haciendo que sintiera el calor que erradiaba.

-Tienes fiebre.

-Por que no le dijistes a mamá?

-Por que ella estaba tan emocionada por venir aquí.

-Ella se hubiera quedado en casa.

-No quiero.

-Eres tan egocéntrico y egoísta que no te das cuenta de que la gente se preocupa por ti.

-¡George!

-Y me lo dices tú el chico que está saliendo...

El no pudo terminar la frase cuando George se lanzó a por y le golpeó con fuerza empezando una fuerte pelea. Estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando en realidad sabía que Percy había cambiado demasiado pero esto de meterse en pelea era demasiado.

-¡Hijos!

Pero ellos ignoraron la voz de nuestra madre así que cuando ella llegó a donde estábamos la vi molesta preocupada y a la vez decepcionada.

-¡He dicho que basta!

Dijo ella deteniendo la pelea utilizando la magia haciendo que los dos la miraran y se quedarán mirándola en silencio.

-¿Que creéis que hacéis?

-El es un egoísta.

-¡George!

-Me largo.

Dijo Percy poniéndose de pie para irse caminado rápidamente dejándonos allí parados.

-¿En que diablos pasaba?

-¡Mama el esta enfermo y no te dijo nada, me enfada su actitud y hacer que te preocupe!

-¿Esta enfermo?

-Si tiene algo de fiebre.

-Ooh mi pobre mi bebé.

-Mama.

-George luego hablamos en casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Vamos a buscar a tu hermano.

 **¿Continuara?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Percy.

Me fui de allí rápidamente ya que no quería ver la decepción de mi madre por lo que acaba de pasar ya que nunca había peleado con nadie y mucho menos con uno de mis hermanos. Coloque la mano donde George me golpeó y solté un quejido de dolor al tocarme, "que bestia a sido" pensé para mi mismo haciendo una mueca. Pasaron varios minutos los cuales se me hicieron muy eternos y pare en lo que parecía un parque y al fondo pude ver a dos niños sentados en los columpios así que me apoye en un árbol y observe quienes eran, eran Malfoy y Harry el chico que estuvo está mañana con nosotros, pude ver cómo el niño no tenía esa mirada de miedo si no todo lo contrario estaba tranquilo y riendo con Malfoy así que no pude evitar sonreír un poco también y escuché su conversación.

-Draco ¿por que hablas conmigo?

-Por que si además nadie merece estar solo.

-¿Como?

\- A ver quiero ser tu amigo Harry.

-Te apetece?

-¡Siiiii!

Dijo Harry lanzándose a abrazar al niño más mayor haciendo que cayeran al suelo haciendo que saliera de mi escondite haciendo que Harry se escondiera detrás de Malfoy haciendo que se pusiera muy tenso protegiendo al niño.

-Tranquilos no os haré nada, soy hermano de George y Fred Weasley te acuerdas.

-Si.

-Estaba por aquí cuando os vi y me preocupe.

-Gracias.

Vi como ambos niños me miraban con curiosidad y se acercaron al mismo tiempo para agarrar de mi mano y obligar que me agachara para sentir como me tocaba donde George me golpeó haciendo que quejara.

-Tio estás echo una mierda.

-Estas echo una pena.

-Oooh gracias hombre.

Dije yo con ironía haciendo que los dos niños me miraran y luego se miraran entre sí para echarse a reír de mí haciendo que me fijara en sus sonrisas y ni rastro de tristeza en los ojos de ambos niños, ellos me cogieron de la mano y me hicieron sentarme el suelo cerca de un árbol para sentarse justamente a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Sabeis que hace un poco de frío no?

-Por eso te abrazamos.

-Aaaaah y lo del suelo que es?

-Nosotros compensamos el frío del suelo con nuestro calor ahora duerme.

-Sabemos que estás enfermo.

-Esta bien.

Dije cerrando mis ojos y dormirme enseguida no sin antes sentir como se acurrucaban aún más cerca de mi haciéndome.

George.

Percy no aparecía por ningún lado y toda la familia lo habíamos buscado por casi todas partes, mire a Fred el cual se estaba desesperando y al igual que mi madre así que me acerque a ellos.

-Solo falta el parque.

-Vamos hijos a mirar allí.

Nosotros asentimos y entramos al parque donde estaba muy solitario aún así seguimos buscando hasta que la voz de Ron.

-¡Los he encontrado!

Dijo el en la otra punta del parque haciendo que nos miraramos con algo de confusión al escuchar "los" en plural así que caminos hacia allí y mi madre y todos los demás no pudimos evitar mirar con ternura la imagen que había delante nuestra, era nuestro hermano apoyando la cabeza en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy mientras, este y Harry lo abrazaban con fuerza y lo que nos llamó también la atención es que la mano de los dos niños estaban entrelazadas entre sí haciendo que la imagen fuera más tierna.

-Van a coger frío.

-Si.

-Habra que cogerlos con cuidado.

-Se despertarán.

-Pues llámenos a Percy.

-George míralo.

Lo mire y vi que su cara estaba algo sonrojado por la fiebre puede ser o por el frío, mire su cara y pude ver el moratón que le había salido, "es culpa mi" pensé para mi mismo dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Tranquilo George.

-Si.

 **¿Continuara?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Draco.**

Al despertar me encontré que no estaba en aquel parque ni con Harry ni con aquel chico con el que nos dormimos así que me asusté y preocupe por Harry ya que yo le había conocido de una manera algo especial y algo violenta.

 _Flashback:_

 _Había huido de mi madre para dar una vuelta por el pueblo donde estábamos y ya que no tenía a nadie ni amigos pues me fui a donde un niño de 14 años o de menor edad iría a un parque. Al llegar no pude evitar escuchar a alguien llorar y gritar de puro dolor así que me di prisa y corri a donde salia esos gritos, al asomarme vi a un grupo de niños golpeando a otro más pequeño no se de dónde salió ese lado sobre protección que me lancé y defendí al niño que estaba en el suelo el cual se cubría el rostro._

 _-¡Por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!_

 _-¿Y tu quien diablos eres?_

 _-Soy Draco Malfoy._

 _-Vaya nombre tienes chaval._

 _-Al menos no soy tan cobarde como para golpear a un niño._

 _-Y tu cuantos años tiene 10?_

 _Dijo el niño más gordo de allí y empezó a susurrar con sus amigos para luego seguir riéndose de mi nombre cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño, **"este chico es un estúpido** **y nadie se lo dijo o se dio cuenta"**_ _pensé para mi mismo sin evitar sonreír un poco. Me puse delante del niño y me crucé de brazo y los mire con decisión._

 _-Para pegarle tendréis que pasar por mi primero._

 _-¿Estas seguro?_

 _-Que tenéis miedo?_

 _Dije con algo de burla haciendo que se lanzará el gordito a por mi cosa que hizo reaccionara algo lento y me diera en plena nariz solté un quejido y luego le di yo donde más duele haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetándose, mire a sus amigos y enseguida cogieron al chaval y se lo llevaron lejos de allí no sin antes dejar la amenaza._

 _-¡Te vas enterar nos volveremos a ver las caras!_

 _Dijeron ya muy lejos de donde yo estaba, solo negué la cabeza para girarme y acercarme al niño el cual enseguida salto hacia atrás y empezó a llorar aún más._

 _-Tranquilo no te..._

 _-¡Todos sois iguales!_

 _-No yo no lo soy._

 _Dije intentando acercarme haciendo que el enseguida saltara para atrás y se alejara de mi._

 _-No..._

 _-Soy Draco Malfoy._

 _-No te voy a hacer nada...lo juro._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _Dijo el levantando su cara y mirarme con esos ojazos que tenía haciendo que el corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y me sonrojara un poco._

 _-Enserio, nunca haría lo que te han echo esos niños._

 _-¿Por que me salvastes?_

 _-Simple nadie merece ser golpeado...lo digo por propia experiencia._

 _-¿Que es eso?_

 _Dijo el niño señalando mi muñeca haciendo que bajara un poco más las mangas y mire hacia otro lado para mirar de nuevo hacia donde estaba el más joven._

 _-¿Como te llamas?_

 _-Vamos confía en mí._

 _-Harry Potter._

 _Me sorprendí escuchar su nombre ya que mi padre le había nombrado hacia no mucho y que una tal profecía se estaba por cumplir y que un tal Harry Potter debería aparecer._

 _-Yo soy Draco Malfoy._

 _-Lo se._

 _-¿Como?_

 _-Se lo dijistes a mi primo._

 _-¿Tu primo te golpea?_

 _-Si, pero ya es costumbre._

 _-Bueno me tienes a mi, ?cuantos años tienes?_

 _-Tengo 12 años y tú?_

 _-Tengo 14._

 _Dije con una sonrisa algo forzada ya que el niño no parecía tener 12 años con lo delgado que estaba, me acerque a el y le cogí de la mano para llevarlo y sentarnos los dos en el columpio._

 _-Fue un placer conocerte._

 _-Lo mismo digo._

 _Final Flashback._

Al recordar aquello tuve miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo malo así que me puse de pie y empece a buscar por todas partes para llegar a una habitación donde vi a Harry totalmente dormido, así que me acerque a el y no pude evitar acariciarle con cuidado el cabello y ver su cicatriz.

-Eso se ve muy tierno.

Escuché la voz del chico más mayor que estuvo con nosotros el día anterior.

-Hola.

-Hola Draco.

-Tranquilo el esta bien.

-Draco puedo saber el por qué?

-Vida difícil supongo.

-Hay otras cosas en vez de eso.

-Lo se.

-Cuida de el cuando estes con el vale?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

-Y tu que tal?

-He podido estar mejor.

-La verdad es que estás echo un asco.

Dije con una sonrisa haciendo que el echará un bufido molesto.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
